Piper No Longer
by TheGunmaster
Summary: The Storm Hawks were ambushed, the Condor nearly destroyed, and Piper shot down. Believed dead by her team, she is captured alive by the Cyclonians. How will Piper fare in Cyclonis' care? How far will Aerrow go in his quest for vengence? How will Starling fare as a *permanent* member of the Storm Hawks? And what is Dark Ace plotting? Slight AU. Rated T to be safe for now.


**Piper No Longer, Prologue… The Ambush.**

**25th of June, year 62 AC (After Cyclonia), Outskirts of Terra Ray, on the borderline between Free Atmos and Cyclonian skies…**

* * *

The man known as The Dark Ace can't help but smile as he sees the Condor off in the distance, knowing today is the day the Storm Hawks finally fall. With 50 Talons at his side, he's confident he cannot fail this time.

"_Doesn't even matter that half of these troops are morons who couldn't hit the broadside of a Cyclonian Battlecarrier, not even Aerrow Strike can beat 10-1 odds, and they are a suitable distraction, they will all fall" _He thinks.

Dark Ace clicks on his headset and his smile creeps into an eager grin as he announces to his men flying with him "When we all return to Cyclonian today, we will be heroes, kings and queens among men and women, because today, the bane of Cyclonia's glorious existence, the Storm Hawks, will be cast out from our skies! Soon All of Atmos will be ours for the taking! And then… WE FEAST LIKE THE ROYALTY WE ARE!"

He lifts his head into the beautiful sunlight, and basks in the roars, cheers and approving whoops of his squadron. _**"And finally, this farce ends after 10 long years" **_he thinks with glee.

Finally, the Condor comes into clear view, and speaks into the headset again "Okay, all talons, fall into attack formation!" Dark Ace orders, and all of them fall in line, and raise their staffs, ready to fire.

"On my Mark... Steady... FIRE!" Suddenly a huge volley of Red energy blasts slam into the Condor's side, tearing holes throughout the left side of the ship, along with several small explosions that shake the ship to the core.

"Direct hits sir!" One of his wingmen exclaims as the lightshow recedes. "Excellent, all pilots press the attack! Move in close on the Condor immediately! We've caught them off-guard; now let's bring down this decrepit old bird for good!"

"Sir yes sir!" Is what Dark Ace hears as all Talons Put the pedal to the metal and swarm around the condor.

_"It all ends today, finally" _Ace thinks as he opens his throttle, and joins the swarm, fully intent on sending the Storm Hawks to a fiery demise.

* * *

**On the Condor...**

Aerrow is thrown to the side as all the blasts crash into the side, Stork slams his head onto his dashboard, and poor Radarr slams into the windshield.

"Ugh..." Aerrow shakes his head, and slowly climbs to his feet. He sees dozens of Talons buzzing around the slowing ship, firing as they please.

His eyes narrow... "Cyclonians... Stork! I need a status report yesterday!" Aerrow exclaims. "Ugh... My head, oh no, this is really bad! Severe damage on the Left engine! We're only gonna get 75% at this point, and there is extensive hull damage on the left side!" Stork exclaims.

"I'll say! I'm putting out little fires all over the place!" Finn says as his voice crackles over the radio. "There are a couple big holes here..." Junko says worried.

"Okay everyone, let's get to the hangar, we need to drive them off now!" Aerrow exclaims with the utmost seriousness.

"They're not gonna get away with Sucker punching us!" Piper exclaims. "Don't need to tell me twice!" Finn exclaims. "Me neither, let's kick some Cyclonian butt!" Junko exclaims angrily.

"Meet you guys down there in a minute, Aerrow out!"

"We... We could actually be doomed this time" Stork says quitely, more terrified than he has ever been, even as his forehead bleeds. "Not while I'm still breathing, Radarr come on! We have a Condor to save!"

As Radarr rises to his feet and runs out the door, Aerrow says "Stork, send out a distress call as well, there are too many Cyclonians for us to handle all at once, with luck someone will answer the call!"

"Yes Aerrow!" Stork says as Aerrow sprints out the door to join the battle. "Okay girl... Please hold together" Stork says.

He opens all channels, takes a deep breath, and speaks "This is Stork of the Storm Hawks sending out a distress call on all channels, we are under heavy attack from Cyclonian forces and have taken severe engine damage, I repeat we are under heavy attack and need help NOW! If anyone can hear me, PLEASE respond!"

Then Stork put the message on auto playback, and once again takes the helm. "Okay, I've got to shake off the Cyclonians, with only 75% engine output that's still dropping… no pressure at all!" the anxious Merb exclaims as his eye twitches, and pulls hard on the yolk to the left.

"Anyone please answer, because otherwise this might be the end, no matter what Aerrow says" Stork mutters to himself.

**Outside in the sky…**

* * *

Aerrow and Radarr fly outside to complete chaos, swarms Of Talons attacking each of the Storm Hawks, 10 taking on one.

Dark Ace is flying after Piper with two wingmen with him, but she suddenly pulls up, pulls out her solari crystal, and blasts DA's two wingmen with precise shots to their engines, knocking them out of the Sky, while Ace barrel rolls out of the way.

Pleased, Aerrow pulls away from Piper and into a swarm of Talons keeping Finn on his toes.

Finn was only able to dodge until Aerrow and Radarr dive in, slashing the leader's right wing off, sending him plummeting out of the Sky. "My turn!" Finn yells as he finally loads his crossbow, pulls a one-eighty degree right turn, and blasts the two hapless wingmen that had him only moments prior.

"Sucks to be you!" Finn taunts as they deploy their chutes. "Aerrow, thanks, I thought I was done for a while there!" "Not a problem Finn! As I told Stork, we are not losing today!" The red haired, green-eyed Sky Knight says.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that! Not if I have the last word!" Dark Ace exclaims as he slams his Skimmer into Finn's, damaging his engine.

"Aw crap! Aerrow, he messed up my Engine, I gotta pull out!" The blue-eyed, blond-haired sniper exclaims. "No harm done, take out as many talons as you can before you get to the Condor!"

"Will-Do, good luck guys!" Finn finishes sadly, then smiles again as he blasts another Unfortunate Talon out of the Sky before he flies back full throttle to their wounded carrier.

"Let's make him pay for that little stunt Radarr!" Aerrow says, pulling back the throttle for full-speed as he chases after the Cyclonian Supreme commander. They pull right above his Skimmer, and Aerrow leaps off, lighting his blades, landing right in the centre of DA's X-winged Skimmer.

"Ah Aerrow, how nice of you to Join me..." Dark Ace says warmly, Pulling out his blade, igniting the blade, flips on the autopilot, then leaps at Aerrow, forcing him to block with both daggers, nearly knocking him clean-off the skimmer's wing.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Dark Ace taunts with a crazy grin on his face, as he threatens to knock Aerrow off the Skimmer completely. Aerrow Trips him, and shuffles from the centre. Dark Ace gets up, still smiling "Not bad boy, but you're still a rank amateur compared to me... Prepared to get schooled!" Ace exclaims with a crazed grin and a vicious sideways slash.

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Junko is doing relatively well for himself, whacking more than one Talon out of the Sky, when one tries to blast him out of the sky, diving downward. Junko pulls up, and slams his fist into the talon's face, shattering his helmet and knocking him off his bike.

"Sorry!" Junko exclaims. "Didn't mean to hit him that hard..." Suddenly Junko's skimmer is rocked by a blast to his intake, causing his engine to catch fire. He pulls a barrel roll to snuff out the flames, but he's done if he doesn't get back to the Condor, and he knows it.

"My Skimmer's caught Fire! I WILL go down if I don't pull away!" The brown-eyed wallop yells. "Dammit! Uh I mean, no harm done! Get back to the Condor then! I'm gonna help Aerrow and Radarr, and draw away as many as I can!" Piper says, pulling back the throttle on her Heliscooter, speeding towards the dueling Aerrow and Dark Ace, dodging pot-shots from at least a dozen perusing Talons.

"Copy that, I'm sorry guys!" Junko says as he pulls back to the Condor as fast as he's able.

"You hear that Aerrow? The Rats are retreating to the Sinking ship! You might as well surrender now, because today **I. FINALLY. WIN!" **Dark Ace screams with joyful elation, slashing at Aerrow, locking blades again, and staring directly at Aerrow almost through the blades, eye to eye, with that psychotic grin plastered on his face, trying to unnerve him as well as over-power him off his Skimmer's wing.

But Aerrow is not fazed, and kicks him in the knee, forcing him to pull back, and now it's Aerrow's turn to attack. "Not Likely!" Aerrow exclaims, eyes narrowed. And their ferocious duel continues.

**On the Condor…**

* * *

Finn paces around the Cockpit, anxious. "I should be outhere, DOING something!, Not watching my friends get blasted out of the sky one-by-one!" Finn screams in frustration, clutching his hair so hair so hard, he might rip it off his head.

"Well, you're stuck here, unless you have any Ideas" Junko says deadpan, Stork unable to listen to Finn's ranting, busy trying to shake of the Talons STILL trying to shoot down the Condor.

Suddenly, Finn has an Idea… "I got it! Stork, where are those Mag boots you designed?"

"Uh… in that compartment, Why?"

"Because I'm gonna climb up to the deck of this bridge, activate the boots, and Start shooting those Talons out of the sky!" Finn exclaims smiling.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, but it's just dumb enough to maybe actually work! And that is a sentence I never thought I'd say." Stork says, shocked.

"Okay, grab the boots, put em' on, and I'll hold her as steady as I can, but hurry!" Stork exclaims.

Finn has already grabbed them and his crossbow, along with some goggles, and is climbing up the ladder to the ceiling.

"If Finn is our only hope, we are well and truly doomed" Stork says.

**On the Deck of the Condor's bridge…**

* * *

Finn climbs onto the top deck of the Condor Bridge, plants his feet, turns the magnetic dials all the way to 11, and pulls out his crossbow, loads it, and lines up a perfect shot with an attacking talon's fuel tank…

"Chica-Cha" he says as he squeezes the trigger, sending a perfect shot clean-through the tank, causing the skimmer to explode rather colorfully. "That's right! That's what you get for sucker punching the Storm Hawks!" Finn screams.

Unfortunately, he stirs up the hornet's nest, and SIX Talons charge at him. Finn shoots down four before they can get a shot, damages one, forcing it to break off. But the sixth gets a clear shot that is not wasted, going straight through his ribs.

He screams in agony, and would've fallen off completely if not for the Magnet boots. "Finn! You alright?!" Junko screams into the comm. "I just got shot! How do you think I feel?!" Finn yells out in response.

"And before you ask, No I am not coming back down, if I have to die today… I wanna die standing my ground, not lying down!" Finn exclaims. "Besides, I can't let myself get shot without answering back!" Finn says, gritting through bloodied teeth, loading his crossbow.

The blonde sharpshooter aims again, finishing off the talon he damaged earlier, causing the final Talon to break off into some nearby clouds. "That's right! You'd better run!" He yells to the clouds in victory.

And then 10 more talons fly out of the clouds… "Oh COME ON!"

"Hello Storm Hawk… I've come to finish the job, and I've brought a few friends… any last words before you die?" The lead Talon asks in a feminine tone. "Yeah, Screw you Lady!" Finn yells, shooting her wingman out of the sky. She growls "Everyone, attack! We will NOT be denied my- I mean OUR GLORY!" With that, the Talons swarm yet again, firing wildly, the still bleeding Finn responding in kind.

**Back in the Condor…**

* * *

"UrrrARRRRGGGH! Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Stork exclaims angrily, steering wildly to try and avoid the incoming fire. The comm crackles to life… "This is Starling of the Interceptors, but you already know that" she says through the comm rather cheekily.

Junko screams into the Comm relieved "Starling! Thank the Stars Are we ever glad to hear from you! Things are bad… Condor's starting to list, and Finn's been shot!" "No kidding, where are Aerrow and Piper?"

"They separated Dark Ace and some talons from the main group, but they're still hitting us hard!" "Understood, I'm 10 minutes out, try to stay alive till then okay?"

"Can Do Starling!" Junko says happily.

**Off in the distance…**

* * *

Aerrow and Dark Ace are still battling, but now it's Ace's turn to be on the ropes… Aerrow is slashing with speedy precision, and the Cyclonian general is having a hard time blocking. "What's wrong Ace? Getting slow in your old age?" Aerrow taunts.

"Hardly, Talons, to Me! Fire at Aerrow now!" Dark Ace commands. The 10 or so Talons following the action obey, and manage to hit the Young Sky Knight in the Leg. He howls in Agony, and Dark Ace moves in… "Goodbye Aerrow, it's a pity I cannot take you alive"

But suddenly, all but one of the Other Talon's Skimmers explode, blinding The Dark Ace! "Piper!" Aerrow exclaims. "Couldn't let you have all the fun could I?" the perky blue haired crystal expert states, and prepares to shoot down the final Talon.

Ace growls in response. "I've had enough of you, **Girl**" he emphasizes as he kicks the wounded Aerrow off his Skimmer, to be caught by Radarr and slashes at Piper's Heliscooter.

It connects, tearing open her Engine, and sending her into a spinning, smoking nosedive.

"**AERROW!" **Piper shrieks just before she plummets out of site into the Wastelands below.

"Piper! **NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Aerrow screams, watching helplessly as she and her now flaming Heliscooter falls out of his view. His face twists into a look of rage and pure hatred **"ACE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" **Aerrow screams in rage and pain, and pulls back the throttle, charging at Ace's Skimmer at full speed, Radarr holding on for dear life.

"Ooops, looks like I hit a sore spot, GOOD" Dark Ace exclaims, backflipping back into his seat, and avoiding the speeding Aerrow. "Now, it's time to finish you off" he says as he pulls a 180 in Aerrow and Radarr's direction.

Aerrow does the same, "BRING IT!" he screams. And they charge headlong at the other.

**Back at the Condor…**

* * *

Things aren't are faring too well for the Condor, in spite of Finn's fire and Stork's daft dodging… for every Talon that is Shot down or Rammed by the Condor, 2 more emerge to take their place, and the hits are starting to add up.

"Give it up! You've lost! If you surrender now, I'll take you all alive" the Female Cyclonian who had taken command of the others says with a smile. "What? So we can be show tried in Cyclonia and then executed?! HELL NO! I'd rather go down with the Condor!" Stork exclaims in defiance.

She frowns "As you wish, Talons… with me, this is our final run… goodbye Storm Hawks" The other Talons, 15 in all, fall into a straight formation, and raise their staffs, preparing to fire.

All charge headlong into formation, aiming for the bridge. Finn fires off two shots, shooting two more Talons down, and then realizes that he has finally run out of bolts. His eyes eyes go wide as he watches them all approach, the gravity of the situation finally sinking in.

They all brace for the inevitable…

"I think not!" Starling exclaims as she rams a talon and wacks another with her Nunchucks, knocking both out of the fight, and successfully breaks the run before they can fire. The female Talon howls at her in frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I ruin your moment sweetie? Sorry" Starling says mockingly. "Oh wait! No I'm not" Starling laughs as she takes out another Talon, to the Cheers of Junko and Stork. "It's about damn time you showed up! I ran of bolts, and got shot TWICE!" Finn says, angry and annoyed.

"Sorry I couldn't make it sooner, but there are A LOT of Talons outhere, you should head back… I've got it covered" Starling states with a smile as she wacks yet another Talon out of his seat.

"Uh yeah… sounds good, Stork! Keep her slow while I come back down" Finn states shakily, the dizziness and weakness blatantly obvious now, as he lowers the setting on the mag boots, and limps back to the hatch he came from.

The Female Cyclonian growls, and pulls back the throttle hard, charging at the purple-haired, black-eyed, yellow and brown clad ex-leader of the Interceptors. "This is my Victory! Not Cyclonis, not Dark Ace's… MINE! AND I. WILL NOT. BE. DENIED!" she shrieks as she fires off two shots from her, which go wide of Starling.

"Ha! You missed!" Starling laughs. "Oh, those shots weren't meant for you _sweetie"_ the Cyclonian states with a wicked smile, and suddenly, a Talon's scream can be heard as his flaming skimmer crashes headlong into the right of the Condor! Fiery explosions rock the right section of the ship, and the beaten to a pulp old carrier starts to list further.

The Female Cyclonian smiles at the sight "Sorry I can't stay, but you seem to have destroyed the attack force, but you won't be going far anyway, see you soon Storm Hawks, I look forward to it!" she states with a laugh that sends chills down the remaining Storm Hawks spines as she speeds away.

Suddenly, Starling's eyes go wide "Aerrow and Piper aren't back yet! Stork! Get the Condor to Terra Ray if you can! I'm going after them!" Starling says, worried as she pulls back the throttle, going after the Storm Hawks' leaders. "It's not like we have a choice…" Stork mumbles, and speeds off as fast as the near-death Condor will now go, which isn't very fast at all.

* * *

Aerrow stabs one of Ace's lower wings on his skimmer, slicing it clean off, upsetting the balance of the big but nimble bike. It takes all of Dark Ace's effort and attention to stop a tailspin he may not recover from.

That has slowed Ace down significantly, and for the first time in 10 years, he feels something that he had almost forgotten… Fear. Fear of death.

Aerrow moves in for the kill, but then his engine quits, his tank completely empty, and plummets. Panicking, he dumps the last of his fuel crystals into his tank, and kick starts it once, twice, three times, and the engine finally roars back to life. He pulls out the fall, and climbs back up to where he was, only to find Ace long gone, taking advantage of the opportunity to flee.

Aerrow screams in fury… then starts to cry, the reality finally smacking him in the face. Radarr has never seen Aerrow like this, and is therefore shocked into silence, not a chirp, nothing.

Starling emerges from the Clouds "Aerrow! I heard your screaming! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, me and Radarr are all right, but Piper… Piper's gone" Aerrow replies, tears streaming down his face. "No…" Starling gasps. "Yes, Dark Ace slashed her right out of the sky… she's, she can't be dead, we have to look for her!" Aerrow shouts desperately.

"Aerrow, we can't… we have to get back to Terra Ray, and we can't waste any more fuel, I'm sorry, but you just have to accept that she's gone" Starling, looking at him with the utmost sympathy.

"I swear Starling… I'll find him again, I'll make him more terrified than he's been in his entire life… and then, I'm gonna kill him, Dark Ace is good as dead." Aerrow states with a hateful bite.

They're Silent the rest of the way to Terra Ray.

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Dark Ace is trying to keep control of his beaten up Skimmer… and failing miserably. "Stupid damn bird! Damn you Aerrow, if I survive you'll pay for this!" he exclaims angrily, banging on his dashboard.

"Dark Ace sir! You need assistance?" The female Cyclonian asks, saluting him as she flies up close. "Sigh… I need a new ride" Dark Ace replies with a facepalm. "Then jump on sir, can't have the one competent Cyclonian soldier die… other than myself of course" she states with a smile.

Dark Ace does so, landing on the seat belly-first with a loud thump. "Smooth" she says. "Shut up, as if you could do any better" Dark Ace replies. "So, you're all that's left of 100 or so Talons huh?" Ace asks, already knowing the answer.

"Do you see anyone else?" she replies. "Damn Starling came out of nowhere and saved them, destroying my squadron, and forced me to flee" she states. "You mean the Condor is STILL floating?!" Dark Ace exclaims in frustration. "Relax, it was in flames and listing pretty badly, I doubt it made it far" she comments in reply.

"Never underestimate them; we'll have to search every nearby Terra for them" Dark Ace states. "With what bloody Army?! The strike force is gone, and it's a long way back to Cyclonia!" the female Cyclonian exclaims frustrated.

"Good point, you know, I shot down a Storm Hawk today, we should search the wastes, find the body, or you know, SOMETHING to prove this attack wasn't a waste" Dark Ace states.

"Why?" "Because it's not wise to displease Cyclonis" "Pfff… please, like I actually care what that little brat thinks" the Female Cyclonian replies with an eyeroll. Dark Ace grins in reply _"I like this one already"_ he thinks to himself.

"Well, regardless, that "brat" has the power of an empire at her fingertips, and is not afraid to use it on her own troops, and that's not even mentioning her crystal mastery… Snipe and Ravness were lucky to only be stripped of their command, titles, and exiled. That girl can sick unspeakable horrors on anyone she wishes, so I ask you Talon… is that someone you want pissed off at you?" Dark Ace asks, quite seriously.

"Good point, I guess we can take a little detour to the wastes, better hold onto something!" the Female Cyclonian yells as she pulls on the throttle, cackling wildly as they dive headlong into the volcanic wastes.

"Are you nuts woman?!" Ace exclaims angrily. "Oh come on… you cannot tell me that wasn't fun" she states with a confident smile as she pulls her skimmer into a gentle glide just above the volcanic wastes.

"Fine… it was exhilarating, a little… over there! Land there!" Dark Ace commands, pointing to a large volcanic rock formation floating on a large lake of Lava. "You're the boss" she replies, steering to the right, and making a perfect landing.

On that rock lays a still Piper, her Heliscooter still aflame, and her bag of crystals open and strewn all over the rock. Dark Ace checks her pulse "I cannot believe it… she's alive! Other than some burns and a bloodied face, she's fine!" The Dark Ace exclaims, shocked at these odds.

"Excellent… we should finish her off then!" The woman says, pulling a pair of short blades from her back. Dark Ace pulls out his massive sword in response "You will do no such thing! This one, Piper… Cyclonis is massively interested in her, I haven't the slightest idea to why, but she will be delighted if we bring her in, you might even get that promotion you are pining for, yes it really is that obvious girl" Dark Ace states.

"I have a name you know, and I like you to start using it!" the Woman yells at him. "Well, what is it then?" The Dark Ace asks her, surprised and more than a little amused at the gall of this young talon. She rips off her helmet and raises her goggles to her forehead, revealing messed up shoulder length silver hair, and icy blue eyes that compliment her somewhat pale face. "My name is Athena" she replies.

Dark Ace smiles "Well then, Talon Athena, would you be so kind as too pick up all these crystals and bring them with us? I'm sure Cyclonis will want them too" Dark Ace asks.

"Oooh, such a gentleman, since you were so polite, I'm happy to" Athena replies, and puts all the crystals back into the bag. She then climbs back onto her Skimmer, Dark Ace in back, Piper cradled against his lap.

She kick starts it, throws some crystals into her fuel tank, and flies out of the wastes, bound for Terra Cyclonia, specifically the Palace of Master Cyclonis herself…

* * *

**A few hours or so later, Palace of Master Cyclonis...**

Master Cyclonis sits on her throne, tapping her fingers impatiently as she awaits the return of Dark Ace and his attack force. _"He'd better have come through this time, I'm sick of those brats screwing up every single plan I make!"_ The black-haired, purple-eyed ruler of the Cyclonian Empire thinks to herself.

"You're Highness, Dark Ace and a lone Talon have returned… they claim they're all that's left of the Strike force" her guard states. Cyclonis grimaces and snarls in frustration "Let them in, they need to explain themselves!" she yells. Her bulky guard bows, and opens the door, to reveal a silver-haired, blue-eyed female Talon.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is The Dark Ace?" Cyclonis asks rather impatiently. "He's… held up at the moment, so he asked me to present our report" she replies.

"So? Speak Talon; I do not have all day" Cyclonis commands with a tight fist. Athena kneels as she speaks "Ahem… well, we think the Storm Hawks may have escaped" she says. "WHAT?! Explain, NOW!" Cyclonis screams at her.

"Well, before the Attack force was completely destroyed thanks to the timely arrival of the Sky Knight Starling, and I was forced to retreat, we had managed to cripple The Condor… both engines were in flames, and the hull was practically a sieve, we had blasted so many holes into it, but it was still floating, somehow… the only nearby Terra is Terra Ray, and that piece of flaming scrap was so badly damaged that is the only place it could've gotten to, if they got there at all" Athena states with a sly smile.

"I see, well that's something" Cyclonis responds. "That is not all, I personally killed a Storm Hawk myself" Athena states with a grin. "Really? How did you accomplish this?"

"Well, this blonde-haired moron decided to climb onto the deck and fight back with his crossbow, shooting down many of my comrades, but he left himself completely exposed, and I managed to shoot him twice, once in the stomach, once on his right leg… he was bleeding all over the deck by the time Starling arrived and broke the attack, last I saw, he limped back into the Condor, still bleeding out, I'm certain he's dead" Athena states proudly.

"So… you're saying that you MAYBE killed a Storm Hawk that PERHAPS they did not make it far, and PERHAPS they might be on Terra Ray, correct?" Cyclonis asks, deadpan. "Yes, you're highness" Athena replies.

"Rise Talon" Cyclonis commands. Athena does as commanded. Cyclonis steps up from her throne, scowls, and Slaps Athena in the face, knocking her off her feet.

"YOU FOOLISH WORM! Cyclonia does not deal in "maybes" and "perhaps", it deals in certainties, proven results! Take this idiot away, and imprison her for incompetence and slander!" Cyclonia screams, shaking with rage.

"Wait! Dark Ace has been preparing something for you; we have a surprise for you!" Athena exclaims. Cyclonis raises her left brow, amused "Really? Guards release her for the moment please… I'm intrigued, tell me more" Cyclonis says.

The Bulky guards do so. "Thank you your highness, as I was going to say, we captured a Storm Hawk alive, sparing her from dying in the wastes… as I heard from Dark Ace, this Girl has interested you for sometime, may I present… PIPER!"

Athena exclaims, grinning as Dark Ace walks into the Throne room, carrying the still unconscious Piper bridal style, and lays her down with care at Cyclonis feet.

Cyclonis grins happily, and her eyes light up with glee as she looks down at Piper's unconscious form, now at her feet. "You Talon… you saved her?" Cyclonis asks.

"Yes your highness, Dark Ace had shot her down, but we risked the wastes to salvage something from this debacle, and we found her, relatively unharmed, alive, but unconscious" Athena says with a smile. Cyclonis briefly scowls in Dark Ace's direction, and then walks to Athena.

"You have pleased me greatly Talon by saving her, what is your name?" "Athena your Highness, my name is Athena" "Athena, Kiss this ring please" Cyclonis states, raising her left hand, a large black ring with a violet jewel in the centre on her index finger.

Athena kneels, and does so, kissing the ring. "Rise" Cyclonis commands. Athena does as asked "Today you are a new Woman Athena, for you are hereby declared a member of the Talon Elite, and as such, will be given command of your own division of troops, and answer to me and Dark Ace alone, congratulations" Cyclonis says with a warm smile.

"I am honored your highness" is Athena's reply, herself smiling with pride. "Commander Athena, Dark Ace, you are dismissed" Cyclonis states.

"Yes, your highness" they both reply, bowing, then walking out, the Throne room's doors closing behind them.

"GUARDS! Carry Piper to the finest bed you can find, and get a doctor to look at her immediately!" Cyclonis commands. "As her highness commands" her guards reply, and then carry Piper out of the Throne room.

Cyclonis sits on her throne once again… "Oh my dear, dear Piper… do I ever have things planned for you…" Cyclonis says to herself, and then laughs, her laugh loud enough to carry through the palace.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**The Storm Hawks, Aerrow, Starling, Dark Ace, Stork, Junko, Finn, Cyclonis, Piper, Radarr and The Condor are all property of Asaph Fipke, YTV, and Nerd Corps Productions. Athena belongs to me.**


End file.
